<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay Back... Demon? by Playedcrowd5610</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016993">Stay Back... Demon?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playedcrowd5610/pseuds/Playedcrowd5610'>Playedcrowd5610</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bill has a plan, Clockwork is confusing, Clockwork is cryptic as always, Crossover, Danny gets captured, Danny is not a demon, Danny is trying his best, Demon Trap, Demons and Ghosts, Dipper Pines and Ford Pines Bonding, Gen, Paranoid Ford Pines, Pre-Weirdmageddon, Protective Ford Pines, ghosts get stereotyped, no phantom planet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playedcrowd5610/pseuds/Playedcrowd5610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wasn't sure what would happen when he went to this town but he was sure getting stuck in a demon trap was not part of the plan. And who is the kid standing in front of him holding some strange old book? </p><p>Danny falls into a trap set by Dipper in the forest of a small town called Gravity Falls. Dipper and Ford don't trust this "Ghost." And Bill sees a new opportunity arise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was set after the 'Dungeons Dungeons and more Dungeons' episode. Before Weirdmageddon. In the DP universe, this is after season 3 but Phantom Planet never happened. That's all you need to know for now, enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny wasn't sure what was going to happen when he went to talk to the boy, but he was sure he wasn't expecting what had happened. Before him stood a boy who seemed about a year or two younger than him, he was wearing a blue and white hat that was pulled down over his head hiding his eyes from the ghost's view. In the boys, clenched fingers was a small thin piece of white chalk. The kid seemed to be really nervous, the chalk he was holding was quivering under the pressure he was putting on it with his hand.</p>
<p>Danny stayed completely still. He did not exactly know why he couldn't leave this spot. Below him was a circle drawn on the ground with a pentagram in the middle of it. Around the outside of the circle were a bunch of random shapes that Danny only recognized a few of, he had seen them from the books that he had seen in Clockworks library. Danny had no idea how the boy managed to get the chalk to draw and stick to the grass and dirt that was around them in this forest, but he didn't really care about that right now.</p>
<p>He had come here to check out something, Clockwork had sent him so of course, Danny has no idea what it is he was supposed to do. That ghost is always so cryptic that you wouldn't be able to understand him if he asked you to pass the potatoes at a dinner table. Danny had no idea what was going on here, but if clockwork had sent him to this place it must be important, somehow. And now he was in some kind of demon trap with a scared kid in front of him who still hasn't moved. He really should have checked where he was floating around here.</p>
<p>"Hey, kid. What are you doing? And why am I in a trap?" Danny started startling the boy who snapped the piece of chalk in half with his hand, It seemed he had been in some spiraling train of thought before Danny spoke. Danny could now see that underneath his arm was a book of some kind, it seemed really weathered and had the number 3 printed on it. Danny assumed that is where he had gotten the instructions for this trap. Although Danny didn't really know why it was working on him.</p>
<p>The boy paused for a second. "You're stuck in the trap." He took a small step back nearly tripping over the oil lamp that was placed on the ground behind him lighting up the surrounding trees.</p>
<p>Danny blinked his glowing green eyes before throwing his hands to the side, his fingers bouncing off some kind of invisible field. "Of course I am stuck in the trap, now can you get me out of said trap?" He practically yelled.</p>
<p>The boy's head shot up looking Danny in the eyes. "You're stuck in the trap." He repeated. "But that-that means." Danny was getting more and more confused by the second.</p>
<p>"It means? Honestly kid I don't have all night." Danny crossed his arms and continued floating just above the ground, he had no idea what would happen if he touched the chalk below him. He had also never seen anything trap a ghost that was not made up of his parent's tech or ecto coated, what was this. Is this what Clockwork wanted him to check out?</p>
<p>The boy gripped the book closer to his chest before he turned and bolted away from Danny into the forest. Danny sighed angrily. "Great, he's gone." He glanced around at the dark trees surrounding him, It felt as if someone was watching him but he couldn't tell from where. Danny had a deep cold in his chest and a chill up his spine that he couldn't quite shake, it wasn't his ghost sense so what was it? He shook his head. "At least he left me the light." He grumbled. "What am I going to do?"</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>Dipper ran as fast as he could back to the mystery shack nearly tripping over rocks and sticks as he ran. That thing got stuck in that trap, the one he was making to trap Bill. He didn't even really register what the teenager-like creature was saying to him, he knew one thing, he needed to get to Ford before it found a way to escape.</p>
<p>Dipper practically kicked open the door as he ran in. "Grunkle Ford!" He yelled. He didn't really care if Stan or Mabel were already in bed, this was important. He rushed over to the vending machine on the other side of the shack quickly pushing in a sequence of buttons, nearly missing some of them in his rush.</p>
<p>The vending machine swung open like a door revealing a dimly lit staircase behind it. Dipper doubted that Ford had already gone into his room for bed, so that meant that he was probably working on something in his lab. "Grunkle Ford!" He yelled again as he almost slipped down the concrete stairs grabbing onto the handrail to catch himself as he steadied his shakey feet.</p>
<p>Dipper heard footsteps running over to him. "Dipper? What is going on? I am working on some very sensitive equipment right now." Ford rounded the corner only to have Dipper crash into him headfirst knocking them both over. "Dipper!"</p>
<p>Dipper was breathing heavily, gasping for air. He had run a long way, or at least it felt like a long way to him. He really did have any idea how far away it really was. "F-ord." he was still gasping for air. "The tr-ap, it- it…"</p>
<p>Ford put his hands-on Dippers shoulders. "Calm down Dipper! What is going on?"</p>
<p>Dipper took in one more breath before looking into his Grunckle's eyes. "I caught a demon."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, I know this chapter is short, but I have a huge plan for this and the next chapter will be longer. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter I love to read the reviews.</p><p>Sorry for any mistakes that I might have had. I do reread these over like 20 times before I post them, but I still miss things. If I catch something later on I will fix it. Thank you. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ford's eyes widened at what his nephew had told him, was it Bill? "Dipper, you caught a demon?" He asked, a slight tinge of worry in his voice.</p>
<p>"I was- trying out one of- the demon traps from the journal- It just flew into it." Dipper tried to explain between trying to gasp more air for his oxygen-depleted lungs.</p>
<p>"And you left it there!?" Ford darted back around the corner to grab a satchel and the first journal of the collection that was sitting on the desk. "We need to go get it. Where did you leave it Dipper?"</p>
<p>"In the forest, I think I remember where it was." He started running back to the stairs, his hands grasping the railing.</p>
<p>"Dipper just tell me where it was. I'm going alone, I don't want you going and getting hurt," Ford called out.</p>
<p>Dipper turned around with determination in his eyes his hands not leaving the railing. "It is in the trap, and I am going. This is my chance, Ford. I can do this."</p>
<p>"Dipper you are going to get hurt if you go. Demons are dangerous creatures."</p>
<p>"Well- Well… Then I won't tell you where it is, I will just have to show you. Ford please, I have read your journal a thousand times over, I can handle myself." Dipper tried to explain.</p>
<p>Ford sighed, he knew that they were losing precious time and Dipper wasn't going to tell him without going. "Fine. But stay behind me and do exactly as I say. Do you understand?" Dipper aggressively nodded before taking off up the stairs.</p>
<p>It took them less time than Dipper expected to get back to the spot where he recognized the area. Up ahead they both saw the lamp that Dipper had left there in his haste to find his Grunkle. Still in the same spot where he had left it, was the demon, crossing his legs and looking rather... bored?</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>Danny had waited in the trap for what felt like ages. He had tried getting out, but every time he would just run into the same transparent field. He had even tried an ectoblast against it but all it did was sputter out of existence after a couple seconds, never leaving the barrier. Danny had never been stuck in a trap like this so he had no idea what to do. He knew Clockwork wasn't going to come over and help him any time soon, so his only hope right now was for the kid to come back, even if he hated that idea. He sighed and banged his head up against the field.</p>
<p>Suddenly he heard footsteps coming up through the forest, one sounded smaller than the other so he assumed that the kid had come back with a friend or parent. Out from behind some trees walked the boy and a much older man who was wearing rounded glasses and a brown coat. The boy was now holding a flashlight, with a weird-looking blue and pink crystal tied to the front. "Glad to see you again." Danny rolled his head back. "I thought I was going to be trapped here for the rest of my afterlife." He commented.</p>
<p>The man seemed slightly surprised, almost like he had been expecting something, or someone else. They both stayed silent just staring at the halfa who was still floating cross-legged in the trap. Danny continued. "So are you going to let me out, or?"</p>
<p>The man seemed to have tensed at that. "We are not letting you out of there. If you are in there it is safe for us." He called back aggressively.</p>
<p>Danny tilted his head. "Safe for you?" He paused, thinking of a way he might be able to convince them that he wouldn't hurt them. "Hmm… Okay, how about if I promise to leave you alone the moment you get me out of this thing. Deal?"</p>
<p>What he said gave the absolute opposite effect of what he wanted. It seemed to frighten the people more than anything else he could have said to them. "We aren't going to make any deals with you!" The boy yelled angrily, throwing his hand out to the side. Flashlight still pointed at Danny. For some reason.</p>
<p>Danny put his hands up in defense. "Sorry, I didn't know that would offend you somehow."</p>
<p>"We won't fall for such tricks. We are smarter than you." The man called out.</p>
<p>Danny put his hand on his chin. "Well, I wouldn't go that far." He looked back and forth between the two. "Okay then, you have captured me. Now what?" Danny uncrossed his legs but still floated above the ground. "It's not like I'm a Genie or something. I don't grant wishes or talk to your dead relatives."</p>
<p>Danny could hear the man mumble to himself. "I have never experimented on one before. Maybe it will tell me more about... him." That made Danny pale and move back a bit, he didn't think the man knew he had super hearing. He doesn't want to be some lab experiment. He had to get out of here, but how? How does he always get himself into these situations?</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>Dipper was kind of worried about talking with the demon, he had only come across one before and that was Bill. He wasn't even rooted in this dimension and yet he caused so much chaos. He wanted to let his Grunkle do most of the talking, he figured that for the best.</p>
<p>The demon seemed to pale a bit at something his Grunkle had said, he didn't hear it because it was barely a whisper. This demon must have super hearing. Ford opened up his journal and started flipping through the pages, as if looking for something. He opened a certain page and put his hand on it moving it slowly down the page, his eyes flicking back and forth as he read.</p>
<p>Finally, he spoke up. "What is your name, demon?" He looked back up to the said demon who had a very confused look on his face, that for some reason quickly changed into a smile.</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>Danny eventually burst out laughing, his hand over his core as he put the other leaning up against the barrier. It really wasn't that funny, and Danny didn't know why he was laughing, but he was. The two people in front of him instantly shook from stern faces into confused ones. "You think-you think, I'm a demon!?" Danny continued to laugh.</p>
<p>The boy stepped forward. "Of course you are a demon, how else are you stuck in a demon trap!" He threw his hand to the side but kind of stayed slighly behind the older man.</p>
<p>Danny's laughing slowed a bit. "Okay kid, I am not a demon. I'm a ghost." He put his hand on his chin. "Though I do know a couple of demons. Some of them can be really annoying so I know why you are so apprehensive."</p>
<p>"But you are stuck in the trap, I don't understand."</p>
<p>"I don't understand either kid. Anyway, now we have that all cleared up, can you let me go now?" Danny cracked his fingers. But even if he was playing it off cool, he was panicking inside. The man had not said a word since Danny started laughing. Danny was worried he was going to do something to him. As far as he knew he couldn't get out of this trap and if this guy hated ghosts too that was bad news for him.</p>
<p>Danny waited for what felt like forever before the man spoke up, even if it was only 6 seconds. "Ghosts aren't good either. And how do we know you are not lying? You still haven't even told us your name."</p>
<p>Great, this guy didn't like ghosts. He was another hunter who probably wouldn't hear both sides of the story. Danny gulped a bit even if it was hard to notice. "Why are ghosts inherently bad? I mean, one goes off of an attack spree and then all of us get a bad name."</p>
<p>"In all of my research, I have never come across a 'good ghost'. You are just trying to talk us into letting you go so you can attack us. Which is not going to happen." The man crossed his arms and glared at the halfa. Great how is he supposed to get out of this one. "Once again, what is your name?"</p>
<p>Danny's face was starting to noticeably pail more, he was sure his captors saw it. Danny didn't say anything more he was trying to think his way out of this. It was apparent that these guys were not going to let him go willingly.</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>After Ford realized that the demon wasn't going to do any more talking he grabbed Dipper and pulled him away from the demon trap. They walked through the trees until Ford was sure that whatever they had caught in the trap couldn't hear them. "Dipper either way if this is a ghost, demon, or even something else entirely I need to grab a couple more things from my lab to take care of this thing. I need you to take this and make sure it doesn't escape, can you do that?" He handed Dipper some kind of vile full of red liquid, similar to the colour of blood. "If it does anything, throw this at it."</p>
<p>Dipper nodded, he wasn't sure what the stuff in the vile was, but he wasn't going to ask right now. Ford turned around and started to speed walk back to the mystery shack and Dipper turned around to keep an eye on their trapped mystery.</p>
<p>The moment he walked back through the trees he saw that the inside of the trap was empty! Dipper's eyes widened. It escaped. Where did it go? How did it get out? What if it was after Ford? Dipper gasped and turned around quickly bolting after his Grunkle, he was sure he could catch up to him and he hoped that the demon hadn't gotten to him first.</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>Danny could barely hear what they were saying, but he could still hear. The man underestimated his hearing ability, which was good for Danny. The man told the boy to guard him while the man got stuff from his lab. Danny was terrified by that fact, he had to act now. There was no way he would be able to trick the man with this. But maybe if he was lucky the boy would believe it.</p>
<p>Danny heard the man hastily walk away and the boy come rushing back. Danny sucked in a deep breath, even if he didn't need it, and turned invisible. He just hoped it would work within the trap. And it did.</p>
<p>The boy pushed past some bushes and froze in place with wide eyes staring directly at Danny, even if he couldn't see him. The boy seemed to panic before running off, assuming to the man who had just left.</p>
<p>That bought Danny a little more time. The moment the boy was far enough away he flickered back into the visible spectrum. Danny began to try and push the barrier to no avail. How was he going to get out of this? He had never been stuck in anything like this before. Danny started thinking hard.</p>
<p>This was a demon trap right? And he was stuck in it, so that means that it traps interdimensional beings. Or even just magical creatures. Suddenly it popped into his mind. If this thing traps ghosts and demons, maybe it won't trap humans!</p>
<p>Danny closed his eyes tight and let two white rings wash over him. Leaving behind a boy who looked mostly the same, only with black hair and blue eyes. A hazmat suit was now a t-shirt and genes. Danny's feet landed on the ground with a light thud. He tentatively stuck his hand out towards the barrier and breathed a sigh of relief when his hand fell through the air as if nothing was even there. At times like this, he was glad he was a halfa.</p>
<p>Danny took a full step outside of the trap, when he looked back the chalk on the ground seemed to become less bright and fade in colour. Like it wasn't powered anymore, if this thing was powered. Danny walked about 5 feet away from the trap and transformed again to his ghostly alter ego before taking off to the sky as fast as he could.</p>
<p>Danny darted through the sky, he headed away from the spot in the forest and the town. He didn't want to become those guys' next lab experiment. He quickly looked around and noticed that one of the birds next to him stopped moving mid-air. He grumbled looking down seeing a medallion newly placed around his neck. Great, here we go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello all, I am so glad you are reading this, and I am so excited to be writing it. As of the time of posting this chapter I have already written up to chapter 4. I will be posting a new chapter about every 2 weeks. This is just in case I get writer's block and need a bit of time to think of more, so I will still have other chapters I can post for you all. Just to be clear, I am not making Dipper dumb or anything, he is the same Dipper you know and love from the show, trust me. Just in the first 2 chapters, he misses a couple of things.</p>
<p>For anyone who was asking, I will not be abanding this story or any of my other stories. I am one of those people that refuses to leave a story unfinished. It may take a while if I get writer's block on some chapters. But don't worry. Also, nearly every chapter I post is about 2,000 words long. With exceptions for first chapters. Sorry for the long note.</p>
<p>Anyway, I would love to hear what you think of this story and chapter. The comments give me the energy to continue for you amazing people. lol. Thank you all. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny turned around in the air looking back at the ghost floating behind him. The ghost had pale blue skin, glowing red powerful yet friendly eyes, and a violet-colored cloak was draped across his head and shoulders. Planted in the center of his chest was a clock itself, its pendulum swinging back and forth with a light ticking sound resonating through the air, constant but yet not annoying.</p>
<p>In the ghost's hand was a tall staff with a stopwatch floating in the middle that he had used to pause the time around them. The master of time himself. Danny sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Hey, Clockwork." He sounded like he was a kid getting caught stealing from the ghostly cookie jar.</p>
<p>The time ghost gave a slight nod towards the halfa. "Daniel. leaving so soon?" He asked his watchful eyes scanning over the dimly lit town and nearby forest. "Have you done what I asked of you then?" Danny knew that Clockwork knew the answer. He wouldn't be here if he didn't know Danny was trying to leave.</p>
<p>Danny crossed his arms, drumming his fingers against his arm. "Well, you know, I looked around, saw the sights… Got stuck in a demon trap!" Danny could've sworn he saw a light smile at the edge of Clockwork's lips.</p>
<p>"Did you now?" Clockwork's form changed from a young man to a small child. His voice stayed the same deepness as it was before, seeming extremely strange to be coming from a child's body. "Does that mean you have not done what I asked?"</p>
<p>Danny threw his arms in the air. "I don't know what you asked, Stopwatch. And now there are some kind of hunters around here who will probably be looking for me by now, wanting to strap me down to a dissection table!"</p>
<p>Clockwork tilted his head at the halfa. "You can leave if you truly wish, but I would not recommend that path." He gestured away from the town with his staff as he transformed back into his younger man form.</p>
<p>"Is this some kind of time travelers blackmail or something. I don't stay here and the world ends?"</p>
<p>Clockwork said nothing only looking for Danny to make a choice. Danny spun around and pulled his hair, why was Clockwork like this? He sighed and looked back up again at the ghost. "I'll stay, but if something else happens I am going back." Clockwork started to turn around. "And at least tell me what I am supposed to do." Danny called out.</p>
<p>Clockwork nodded. "You will know what to do when the time is right." He created a portal with his staff.</p>
<p>"That's not an answer!" Danny yelled as clockwork went through the portal. As soon as the portal closed and time started again, something came thumping down on Danny's head as if it was thrown through another portal. Danny grabbed the thing that had landed on him to see it was a pamphlet, to a place in Gravity Falls called the 'Mystery Shack'. "Still not an answer!" He called out to the air in front of him, knowing that Clockwork could hear him. He rolled his eyes, at least it was better than working off of nothing.</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>Danny had decided to sleep on a tree branch that night. Of course, it was not as comfortable as a bed, but it was better than nothing, and no predators could get him from up there. He hoped so anyway. He decided to sleep in his ghost form in case anything happened or anyone saw him. It would be a bit hard to explain why there was a teenager sleeping at the top of a gigantic tree. Then again it would also be hard to explain why a ghost was sleeping on top of a tree as well.</p>
<p>But needless to say, Danny's night sleep wasn't the best he had ever had, but not surprisingly it wasn't the worst either. When he woke up it was early morning and the sun was just poking up over the horizon. The sooner he did whatever Clockwork wanted him to do the sooner he could leave.</p>
<p>When he said he was wanting to get away from home for a bit, going around doing Clockwork's weird missions was not what he had in mind. He needed to get away from his parents for a while, according to Jazz being around too much negative talk about ghosts was 'bad for his mental health' as she put it. And it's not like he had any really big plans for the rest of his summer anyway.</p>
<p>Tucker was going on a long camping trip with his family in the woods, that he truly didn't want to go on. He even tried to get Danny to kidnap him in front of his family in his ghost form to get out of going. Normally Tuck would be fine, but his mom had set up a rule that Tucker couldn't bring any technology on their trip because it was 'family bonding.' or something along those lines.</p>
<p>And Sam was forced to go with her parents to France for a while, while they did some business meetings or something. She was actually rather interested in going around and seeing France, she had always wanted to go, just not with her parents.</p>
<p>And that left Danny, he had been doing a lot more exploring in the Ghost Zone than he normally would. He had a lot of free time on his hands. And then a couple of days ago Clockwork decides to come and tell him that he needs to go to this town in the middle of nowhere and do something for him, but also never specified what that thing is. Well, at least Danny hoped he wouldn't be too bored in this place.</p>
<p>Suddenly Danny heard rustling and tiny footsteps on the ground beneath him. Once he looked down all he saw was a bunch of bushes moving out of the way as whoever they were, were already walking away. He listened closely and heard a bunch of tiny quiet voices talking to each other. Things like 'hurry,' and 'don't drop that,' and for some reason the word 'Shmebulock?'</p>
<p>Danny floated down from the tree gracefully and fazed through the bushes to come across one of the strangest things he had ever seen in his afterlife. The people who were talking were actually… gnomes? There were five of them altogether, and four of them were each supporting the weight of a large round plate stacked with pancakes. On the top of the pile of pancakes stood one gnome who looked to be leading the group. It also looked like his shoes were covered in sirup from standing on the top.</p>
<p>Everyone just froze as they stared at each other with wide and surprised eyes. Danny was witnessing a pancake napping and the gnomes were looking at a creature in the forest they had never seen before. "Uh… what are you doing?" Danny asked wearily as he was trying to overlook the fact that he had never thought gnomes existed until now.</p>
<p>The gnome on top looked Danny up and down and crossed his arms. "What does it look like we are doing, new guy?"</p>
<p>Danny tilted his head to the side. "Umm... riding a throne of stolen pancakes?" He guessed.</p>
<p>"Precisely, now unless you are going to bug us some more we are going to leave." The gnome on top staited before clapping his hands twice, the pancakes once again started moving further into the forest.</p>
<p>"Okay, um, yeah. Enjoy your pancakes then." Danny turned back around with the most confused look on his face. He had no idea what had just happened and he didn't really want to know.</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>Dipper slammed his head down on the journal he had laid out on the breakfast table with a groan. "How could I have been so dumb?"</p>
<p>"You aren't dumb bro bro, you just made a mistake." Mabel put her hand on her twin brother's shoulder. "Everyone makes mistakes."</p>
<p>Dipper shrugged her handoff. "Yeah well this was a big mistake Mabel, it could be a catastrophe!" He threw his hands in the air.</p>
<p>"Such fancy words, I am sure it will be fine." Mabel offered trying to reassure her brother.</p>
<p>"No, it won't. Whatever that thing is, whether it is a ghost or a Demon will come back."</p>
<p>"Pssh, you don't know that." She waved her hand dismissively at Dipper.</p>
<p>"Yes, I do, Mabel. And it's going to come back for revenge on me Ford, maybe even you for so much as knowing me. Everything about either ghosts or demons leads to them being vengeful. And we messed up, we captured him and were refusing to let him go. So now it is going to come down here and return the favor tenfold." Dipper thumped his hand down on the table angrily, making the plates and cutlery bounce. He sighed and pushed himself away from the table. "I-I am going to go talk with Ford."</p>
<p>Mabel nodded sadly as her brother got up from the table and walked away. He hadn't even touched his breakfast or his Mabel juice, and she had worked so hard on that batch, she even used her sparkliest glitter to try and cheer him up.</p>
<p>She knew Dipper was scared and mad at himself for what had happened that night with the mysterious creature. She wishes he wouldn't worry so much, maybe this thing is actually really nice and this is a whole big misunderstanding. Or... Dipper is actually right and there is a crazy vengeful demon after their family. She hoped it was the first one.</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>Dipper walked in to see his Grunkle reading over and over again through his first journal, looking for answers of some kind. He didn't blame Dipper for the creature escaping, he was more worried about how. He checked over the trap Dipper had created after the creature had escaped, and it was perfect. He assumed not even Bill would be able to escape that trap for at least a couple hours. So what was so different?</p>
<p>"You, find out what it was yet?" Dipper asked, slumping in a chair across from his Grunckle.</p>
<p>"No, I just don't get it." He sighed. "And if we can't figure it out, how will we protect the house from it when it comes back for revenge?" Ford looked up to his tired nephew, neither of them had slept a wink that night, worried the creature would attack the house while they weren't prepared.</p>
<p>"Well, it got stuck in the demon trap, right? Are you sure that wouldn't make it a demon of some kind?" Dipper theorized, leaning forward on his chair.</p>
<p>"That's the thing Dipper. That trap can trap demons, ghosts, and pretty much any creature that uses a core. And there are hundreds of creatures out there with cores."</p>
<p>"So, it could be a ghost, like it said?" Dipper questioned.</p>
<p>"Yes… and, no." Ford sighed. "Ghosts and Demons rely on their cores very heavily, unlike any of the other creatures who have them. It's their energy source the thing that keeps their very essence together. And there is no way he could have gotten out of there so fast."</p>
<p>"So you think that it was telling us it was a ghost so it would make us think it wouldn't be able to escape the trap?"</p>
<p>"That or it is one of the most powerful ghosts I have ever come across. And if that is true we need to find it before it finds us, or we are done for." Ford closed his journal and put it into his coat pocket.</p>
<p>Dipper gulped. All he could do right now was hope that the creature, whatever it was, was lying about being a ghost.</p>
<p>Ford had decided that he was going to go back to the trap again for one last look for something he could use to track the demon. Dipper would be of no help there right now and he would just get in the way because he wouldn't know what he was looking for. Ford promised that he would tell Dipper if he found something and needed help. And Dipper was okay with that, right now he was just going to hang around the shack, hang out with Mabel, maybe even talk to Wend-.</p>
<p>Dipper froze in place. There in front of him was one of the worst things he could possibly imagine. Black-haired teen with bright blue eyes talking with Wendy! She had even put her magazine down to talk to him and she was laughing at something he said. He still liked Wendy, even if she had told him to his face that she would rather be friends.</p>
<p>At that moment Dipper had sort of pushed the demon to the back of his mind, right now and he needed to find out what was going on with this new teenager who was leaning next to the cash register.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I had fun making it. Sorry if there were any spelling or grammar mistakes. I reread these chapters like 10 times before I post them but sometimes I still miss things.</p>
<p>Please tell me what you thought of the chapter, and thank you to all who commented on the last chapters, they mean so much to me.&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny had made it to this 'Mystery shack' place, and it was as he had expected it was a tourist trap. There weren't going to be any tore's until the afternoon that day but that didn't mean he couldn't check this place out. There was a wooden sign on the door that had the word 'open' painted on it in fading colour, but Danny couldn't see anyone inside.</p>
<p>Danny was suddenly startled when a small goat seemingly out of nowhere screamed at him from the porch, a can sticking out the edge of his mouth. Danny looked down at it, stunned, after a couple seconds before the goat jumped down and walked past Danny like nothing happened, and trotted down the dirt path into the forest that was just outside the shack, the direction that Danny had come from.</p>
<p>This place wasn't Amity Park weird, but it was weird. In just one day he had first come across some gnomes who were stealing pancakes in the forest. And then Danny kepped hearing this rattling noise from behind him as he floated through the forest, and every time he turned around the sound abruptly stopped. It was creepy. But what was even creepier, was that no matter where he had been since that demon trap thing he had always felt like he was being watched.</p>
<p>Danny scanned the area around the shack with his ocean blue eyes before opening the mesh door. Once inside his nose was bombarded with the sudden smell of glue, old wood, and those weird pine tree air fresheners that they put in cars. Inside the shack were very cheap-looking gimmicks that either looked like they were glued together from random animal pelts or made out of paper mashy.</p>
<p>The only person in the entire gift shop was a teenage redhead, who looked quite a bit like Jazz in Danny's opinion. She was wearing a green plaid shirt and had her feet up on the counter while she was reading a magazine that Danny couldn't quite see the name of. She was probably waiting for some customers to enter the Shack. Danny quickly noticed that her hands looked quite rough and there was an ax laying behind her against the wall.</p>
<p>Danny walked up slowly and leaned on the wooden counter that she had her feet rested on. "Hey, how is it going?" Danny asked. The girl tilted down her magazine to look up at the raven-haired boy.</p>
<p>"Pretty good to be honest. Although I am quite surprised to see someone here so early in the morning. Normally they wait till the tours." She crossed her ankles on the desk. "What brings you here?" She asked.</p>
<p>Danny shrugged "I was going to be stuck here for a little bit and thought I would check this place out. A 'Friend' strongly recommended I come." Danny put extra emphasis on the word friend. Not that Clockwork wasn't his friend 'sort of' but he was just really annoyed with him at the moment. -*cough* Sending Danny here and basically blackmailing him. *cough cough.*-</p>
<p>"So, how long are you staying?" She pulled her feet off the counter and sat up straight in her chair, the magazine now in her lap. "Most people don't really stay around Gravity Falls that often, mainly because they don't have a hotel here. It's more of a 'look at it as you drive through, and forget about it the rest of your life' kind of deal, well unless you live here."</p>
<p>Danny sighed a bit. "I am not sure how long I will be here really. Do you have any suggestions of places you could go around here?" Danny asked. "I mean this place is nice and all, but it's kind of…" Danny glanced around the gift shop.</p>
<p>"Gimmicky?" Wendy finished, pointing at him.</p>
<p>"You said it not me." He chuckled. "Like, 'Completely real, rare, limited-time sphinx egg, LIMITED TIME! RARE!'." Danny read off a sign that was propped up next to a rock that was covered in cheap plastic feathers and sitting on a red pillow that you could find at a dollar store. "I mean you can still see the glue drying on it." They both laughed.</p>
<p>"I feel like the 'Sphinx' that made that was held together with paper and duct tape." Wendy added, and they both continued laughing. Wendy spoke up again. "You said you were looking for something to do right?" Danny nodded. "Me and my friends were going to go hang out tomorrow, I am sure you are welcome to join us."</p>
<p>"If I am still here, I would love to come." Danny thought to himself if he was going to stay here and do Clockwork's, job- mission- thing, he could at least hang out for a little while he was still figuring out what it even is. Danny shook his head. "Oh yeah, I forgot to say. My name is Danny." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.</p>
<p>Wendy chuckled. "Well nice to meet you Danny, my name is Wendy." She stuck out her hand to shake, which Danny accepted awkwardly. They both continued talking about stuff they had in common, mainly stuff like tastes in music and things like that. No one had entered the shop yet so they could just talk.</p>
<p>After a while, Wendy's gaze was diverted away from Danny to look behind him. "Oh, hey Dipper... esh, did you stay up all night reading again?"</p>
<p>Danny turned around to face who the question was directed at, only for his core to drop to his stomach. There standing in the middle of the room was none other than the kid that had captured him in the trap the night before… Great… Really Clockwork!</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>When Dipper looked directly at the boy's face he felt like he recognized it from somewhere, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Dipper knew he didn't live in the town or he would have seen him before.</p>
<p>Dipper realized he didn't answer Wendy's question. "H-hey W-Wendy." The boy sputtered with a light voice crack. He quickly stopped and changed his voice to sound a little less girly. "Hey, Wendy. Ya, I was working on some -stuff- last night, I didn't get much sleep."</p>
<p>It looked like the boy had a strange reaction to Dipper, like he was annoyed or surprised? Dipper couldn't tell. Wendy spoke up again. "Dipper this is my new friend Danny, Danny Dipper." She gestured back and forth between the two.</p>
<p>NEW FRIEND?! What is that supposed to mean? "Um, cool, cool, cool. How long are you going to be staying in Gravity Falls… Danny?" Please don't be moving here, please don't be moving here. Dipper chanted in his mind.</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>Danny could tell that the kid was freaking out, his heart rate was insanely high. Did he recognize him!? Play it off cool Fenton. "I am just staying for a few days." Danny said cooly. "I am not sure exactly for how long though." Danny shrugged and leaned against the counter.</p>
<p>Wendy waved her hand to the side. "Yeah, Danny is going to be hanging out with me and my friends tomorrow. Well if he is still here that is." Danny smiled back at her, but immediately looked back at Dipper.</p>
<p>Dipper seemed to be freaking out even more at the mention of Danny going to hang out with Wendy's friends. What is going on? "You are welcome to come to Dipper, if you're interested." Wendy offered the sleepless boy.</p>
<p>"Um, Ya sure sounds great We-ndy. I can go with you tomorrow." Danny could hear a slight voice crack.</p>
<p>"We can meet up back here tomorrow I guess, maybe one. That good for you Danny?" Wendy asked.</p>
<p>Danny saw the boy's eyes darting around the room. Danny turned his head to face Wendy. "Yeah, sounds fine. I can make one." Danny looked down at his wrist that had a nonexistent watch on it, then chuckled. "Well, I should be heading off now, I'll see you guys tomorrow then?" Danny asked. He was getting nervous about Dipper. There shouldn't have been away for the boy to recognize him right?</p>
<p>The boy seemed to slightly sigh of relief when the boy said he was leaving. Wendy waved to Danny as he was turning to head out the screen door. "See you tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Ya, mm, see you, tomorrow." Danny could hear the boy mumble as Danny left the house.</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>Ford had taken note of where the demon trap was after Dipper had refused to tell him its location the first time. So it wasn't that hard to find it again.</p>
<p>Ford crouched down at the very dimmed down demon trap drawing that was on the ground. He stroked his hand across the chalk smearing some of it across his fingers and the grass. Just like he had deducted yesterday, that trap was perfect. So how did it escape?</p>
<p>He took out some of his tools and placed them on the ground. After a couple tries with other things he eventually reached for his Ecto scanner. If this thing was a ghost, and as powerful as he would need to be to escape, there should still be some residue from the shredding ectoplasm that it would have given off.</p>
<p>Ghosts shred ectoplasm wherever they go, And it is unique to every ghost's signature. All ghosts shred, some just leave more than others, giving the sign that they are more powerful. They often shred more in a place with lots of mystical energy. Places where the veil between dimensions are the weakest. Like Gravity Falls.</p>
<p>Ford turned a couple knobs on his sensor and lifted it up and down around the area of the trap. A green dot appeared on the screen showing that it sensed the ectoplasm in the air. So this was a ghost. It wasn't lying to them. But that just means that this ghost has to be extremely dangerous and powerful. Which is not so good.</p>
<p>He couldn't tell what level ghost it was from the readings he got but it has to be at least over a level 7. Now He knows a bit more about the thing that will undoubtedly be trying to hunt them down and kill them. He might be able to set up more precautions to ward off this creature.</p>
<p>Ford held up the scanner again and walked away from the trap, it was sensing a trail leading away from it. The path was high in the sky and was barely traceable but he could still try and follow it. He might be able to find out where the ghost was hiding out before it made its plan for revenge.</p>
<p>He had picked up all of his equipment and followed the trail for nearly 15 minutes before his scanner picked up one of the most powerful sources of shredded ectoplasm he had ever seen. Like someone or something had altered reality in one spot. The scanner started glowing brighter, before it gave out in a puff of smoke and sparks.</p>
<p>A ghost had come through here and did something. And that something Ford could not figure out what. But this ghost was definitely more powerful than Bill. Ford was very glad to see that before the reader gave out, it had shown that the super-powerful ghost that was there, was not the same as the one they had trapped.</p>
<p>He quickly put the remains of his scanner back in his satchel before writing down his findings in his journal. He should return back before the ghost did, He needed to find a way to ghost-proof the shack.</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>After Danny had left the shack, The feeling he was being watched amplified by 10 fold. There was no denying it now, something was there. He walked over into the forest until he found a clearing. There he stood defensively ready for a fight. "Come out! I know you're there!" He called out into the forest.</p>
<p>Nothing happened. But it seemed not a single animal or creature made a sound. Danny narrowed his eyes at the air. He was almost about to think he was going crazy when a puff of purple smoke escaped his lips.</p>
<p>Danny looked down at the puff and then his eyes darted around the forest. Suddenly the world around him started warping, changing between black and white and colours that were way too bright for anyone's eyes. The sky changed to very bright orange and then to pitch black.</p>
<p>blue swirls of fire appeared in front of him, as if the world was opening a rift. Danny stepped back and eyed this phenomenon carefully. In a flash of light, everything returned to normal, well except for one thing.</p>
<p>There in front of the halfa was a triangular-shaped one-eyed yellow demon. Danny's eyes changed suddenly and his body took a more surprised stance. "Bill?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, thank you all for reading this story so far. I am really enjoying making it, and love the nice and helpful comments I get on here. I am happy with this chapter, but sorry if the Wendy and Danny scene feels a bit rushed, I wasn't sure if I could get it right. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and please tell me what you thought about it. You are all so amazing. &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bill?" Danny asked, surprised.</p>
<p>The yellow triangle circled around the halfa twirling his black cane in his hands. "DP! Hello. How's it been? Long time no see."</p>
<p>Danny rolled his eyes. "We saw each other four days ago Bill."</p>
<p>"I know, but it's felt like forever since I've seen my closest friend." Bill tipped his top hat.</p>
<p>"We are not close friends. It is more like I tolerate hanging out with you because. You. Won't. Leave."</p>
<p>Bill flipped upside down. "Awe, you don't mean that. I know you love me." Bill landed on Danny's head.</p>
<p>"Sure." He swatted the demon away from him. "Get off of me." He grumbled. After trying and failing to get the triangle-shaped demon off of his head he sighed and sat down on a rock. "Fine, what are you doing here, Mr. Dorito?"</p>
<p>"Can't a demon pop in to see his hybrid friend every once and a while?"</p>
<p>Danny looked up at the air above him with a disbelieving look. He couldn't see Bill from this angle. "Yeah huh, and I'm Santa Clause."</p>
<p>Bill sighed. "Fine. I've been watching you." He floated up off of Danny's head as a bunch of eyes appeared around circling Danny. "Well ever since you entered the town that is." The eyes all suddenly shut, leaving behind clear air. "I saw you met PineTree and Sixer. So... whatcha think?"</p>
<p>"You mean the hunters that were going to experiment on me? You know, sticking someone in a trap and calling them evil is a great first impression." Danny crossed his arms.</p>
<p>"I know! And they thought you were a demon." Bill rolled onto his back while floating in the air laughing. "It was too funny."</p>
<p>Danny rolled his eyes. "Okay, so why were you watching me?"</p>
<p>"I was bored," Bill said. "And besides I had to hang around you for a while until you left enough ecto energy in the air for me to actually have a form in this dimension."</p>
<p>"You are using my shredding ectoplasm to make yourself a body." The halfa questioned. "So you're a leech?"</p>
<p>"I am not a leech." Bill said angrily, his body changing to a more reddish color. He quickly changed back to his normal color to continue the conversation, calming himself down. "I'm just a demon following around my halfa friend so I can hang out with him." Bill suddenly disappeared from view and the demon's voice spoke up in Danny's head. <strong>"And I can chat in here if it makes you feel better."</strong></p>
<p>"<strong>Bill, get out of my head." </strong>Danny responded annoyed within his own mind.</p>
<p>"<strong>Oh come on DP. It's not like I can get into any of your memories from here… For some reason…"</strong> Bill popped back up in front of Danny in the real world. "You got any fancy spells going on, DP? You don't trust me?"</p>
<p>Danny stood up and started walking further into the forest, Bill floating in the air next to Danny's head. "No, I am just getting better at protecting my mind from things like mind control. And that includes mind reading. And to answer your second question, No I definitely don't trust you."</p>
<p>Bill mock gasped. "DP, how could you." He put his hand over the middle of his -chest?- "That hurts me right here." He flew in front of Danny's path. "After all I've done for you?"</p>
<p>"You haven't done anything for me, Bill. And I am kinda busy at the moment, I need to figgure out what Clockwork wants me to do." Danny rubbed his forehead. "Dude never tells me anything." He grumbled.</p>
<p>"Good old Stopwatch. Do you think he misses me?" Bill put his hand directly under his eye as if it was his chin.</p>
<p>Danny scoffed. "Doubt it."</p>
<p>Bill chuckled.</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>Danny walked around the forest for a while longer contemplating his next move. Trying his best to ignore the demon. Bill on the other hand having fun chatting with his friend about all of the things he had done since he had last spoken with the halfa. Mostly involving blood and possessing which Danny was not really a fan of.</p>
<p>Suddenly they heard a girl crying out somewhere in the forest. "Get away from me! Tiny pests. Ahhh!" Danny and Bill whipped their heads around to look in the direction of the scream. Bill rolled his eye and started lounging back in the air.</p>
<p>Danny without a second thought started running in the direction of the cry. Bill sighed and started following behind. "Goody goody." He grumbled.</p>
<p>Danny ran through bushes and flowers before hiding behind one of the tall trees to survey the situation, just far enough away that he wouldn't be able to be seen or heard. There was a girl with long brown hair and was wearing a pink sweater with a shooting star logo on it. She was armed with a tennis racket and swiping it at what seemed to be the gnomes he had seen earlier that day. She looked about maybe 11-12.</p>
<p>A gnome jumped up and grabbed onto her ankle as she batted another one away that was jumping for her head. The gnome that Danny recognized as the leader of the pancake napping earlier walked out more in the open. "You will marry us and become our queen whether you like it or not!" He demanded</p>
<p>"Eww, gross. Never." The girl tried to shake off the gnome that was gripping onto her leg. "Ahh."</p>
<p>Danny's eyes flashed green in anger. He was about to come out of his hiding spot when Bill flew in front of him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you DP." Bill warned with a cheery voice.</p>
<p>Danny stopped for a second looking back at the yellow demon. "Why? She needs help."</p>
<p>"Just saying." He shrugged. "Shooting Star is friends with those hunters that you hate so much."</p>
<p>Danny glanced at the girl and then back at the dream demon. "That shouldn't matter. I'm going to help."</p>
<p>Bill leaned back. "Fine, don't call on me when you are stuck to a dissection table having your insides ripped out." Bill laughed. He then put his hand on his forehead dramatically, and pitched his voice higher to sound like a little girl. " 'Oh no help me Bill. I'm in so much pain. I should have been nicer to you.'"</p>
<p>Danny waved away the demon. "Just get out of here while I deal with this."</p>
<p>"As you wish." Bill disappeared into thin air. But Danny assumed he was still watching, not like it mattered anyway. He quickly took his focus off of the dream demon and back on the little human girl. The gnomes were running around her with rope trying to tie her up.</p>
<p>Danny let the familiar cold rings of white light wash over him transforming him back into his ghostly alter ego.</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>A little while after Mable had tried to cheer Dipper up she decided she was going to go and try to hang out with her best friends. She knew there was no point trying to talk with Dipper again. Right now he was in his room reading through the journal over and over, trying to find some way to take down that weird creature he had found. He would just get mad at her if she went in.</p>
<p>When she opened the door her pig suddenly rushed out the door bolting for the forest. Mabel's eyes widened. "Waddles! Come back!" She yelled. She quickly grabbed onto a tennis racket that was leaning against the door frame and started to run after her pig. It wasn't like him to run away like this.</p>
<p>Dipper and Ford had said not to go into the forest without them. But who cares, this is Waddles we're talking about! She ran into the forest quite far, she was following the sounds of waddles squeaks, and hoof prints, when suddenly she was tripped by something. She looked back to see that it was a small piece of rope, each end was held onto by a gnome. Great these guys again.</p>
<p>She had tried fighting them off. But it was beginning to be no use. They had just started tying her up when she saw a flash of white light in the corner of her eye. Suddenly someone had landed in front of her standing in between her and the gnome leader Jeff.</p>
<p>"The lady said no, I think you should listen." He said menacingly, his voice sounded all echoey. She could only see his back. He had white hair and a black and white suit made out of some strange material. She couldn't see very well from her position on the forest floor.</p>
<p>"You again!" Jeff exclaimed. "Okay, listen here new guy. This is gnome business so stay out of it." He climbed up on a rock so he was a little higher up.</p>
<p>"How bout, no." The white-haired boy spun around and shot a single green energy blast near one of the gnomes on the ground causing them to jump back in surprise.</p>
<p>"Gnomes, attack!" Jeff yelled. All of the gnomes jumped in unison at the boy, attempting to dogpile on him. For some reason, the gnomes fell... through him? They all collided with each other and landed in one huge pile. The ghost stepped away from the pile and looked at the leader.</p>
<p>"My turn." He shot a couple blasts at some other gnomes who started to recover and jump at him again. One of them started biting his ankle. Suddenly the boy's eyes changed to a glowing blue colour and he shot a blue blast at the gnome freezing them in a solid block of ice.</p>
<p>Some of the other gnomes gasped. Jeff looked back and forth between the frozen gnome and the ghost. They knew they couldn't beat this adversary. "Gnomes, retreat!" The leader commanded. As they were running away he called back. "You will be our queen, someday!"</p>
<p>As soon as the gnomes were far enough away the ice around the one gnome suddenly disappeared and the small creature looked around in confusion. "You should go with your friends." The teenage boy suggested. His eyes suddenly flashed a bright menacing green. The gnome yelped and started to rush off into the forest.</p>
<p>The boy suddenly whipped around and un-tied Mabel's feet. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Danny asked. He was looking at the brown-haired girl. The girl looked up at his face and her eyes seemed to grow twice the size. It even looked like there were stars in them. Danny held his hand out to help her up.</p>
<p>She grabbed onto it and got up quickly. "I'm better than okay now." She said with a bright smile. "You're so handsome."</p>
<p>Danny's face blushed green as he started rubbing the back of his neck. His blush being green because of the ectoplasm making up his body. He nervously chuckled. "Thank… you?" He was not expecting this to be the first reaction.</p>
<p>Suddenly she was snapped out of her trance. Her features filling with panic. "Waddles!" She cried.</p>
<p>She started rushing off down the path of the forest. Danny quickly flew after her, stopping in front of her he grabbed her shoulders. "Who?"</p>
<p>"Waddles my pet pig, he's only the cutest, most adorable, nicest, pig in the world." She explained. "He ran out here and I was following him." She was panicking. "There are so many predators out there. This is like the time he almost got eaten by a dinosaur."</p>
<p>Danny paused for a second trying to think about the dinosaur comment before shaking his head side to side. "Okay, we will look for him okay." He said reassuringly. "My species are supposed to be good hunters. Let's test that theory."</p>
<p>It took about 10 minutes to find the small pig. He was eating the berries off of a random bush. He had no harm done to him. "Waddles!" The girl exclaimed happily. She ran over and enveloped the pig in a big hug. The pig didn't seem to show any emotion and it just kept eating. "You scared me."</p>
<p>Her eyes brightened up again as she rushed over to Danny with the pig still in her arms. She held up the pig to Danny's eye height. "Look at this cute boy I found Waddles. He saved me from the gnomes." Danny coughed out of surprise.</p>
<p>She looked up at him for another second. "Thank you so much for that. I'm sorry I forgot to say that before. You know, there was the whole panicking thing." She chuckled. "I'm Mabel." She introduced sticking out her arm.</p>
<p>Danny smiled. "I'm Phantom. Nice to meet you, Mabel." He shook her hand.</p>
<p>"I like your teeth." She commented. Danny tilted his head slightly. "They're so cool and pointy, they kind of look like fangs." She gasped with more stars in her eyes. "Are you… A vampire?"</p>
<p>Danny laughed a bit. "No, sorry to disappoint. But I'm a ghost."</p>
<p>Her expression didn't change. "That's so cool." She said. "The other ghosts I have met aren't as cute as you though."</p>
<p>Danny rubbed the back of his neck slightly blushing again. "I get that a lot."</p>
<p>"I like your ears too." She pointed to them. "It's so cool that they move like that, like little elf ears." She put up her hand to tug at her own ear to make them look more pointed.</p>
<p>Danny's ears were hyper-reactive. So they perk up when he is happy or twitch when he is annoyed, and when he is mad or scared they pin back against his head. It's more of an involuntary reaction thing, showing his emotions. Danny smiled. "Thank you."</p>
<p>He never really got complimented on stuff that most ghosts had. If anything with his teeth being so sharp it would scare people away. Danny was thankful that these ghostly traits he had were only obvious in his ghost form. He looked like a normal person when he was in his human form.</p>
<p>Mabel bit her lip nervously. "What is it?" Danny asked.</p>
<p>"I should be getting back, my brother will be really worried about me."</p>
<p>"I'll take you back to make sure you're safe. But I'll stay out of sight after we get too close to the town. Most people don't really like ghosts."</p>
<p>"How could they not like you. You're so nice!" She exclaimed, almost dropping her pet pig.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Mabel but most people don't really see it that way." He sighed. "So where do you live?" He asked.</p>
<p>She smiled brightly. "Oh, I'm staying at my Grunckle's place with my brother for the summer. 'The Mystery Shack' have you heard of it?"</p>
<p>Danny froze. Great, just great.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so happy with the Danny and Bill interactions. I had so much fun writing them, lol. XD.</p>
<p>I had a bit of writer's block and it took me a while to write the Mabel and Danny interactions. But I was happy with them in the end. Please tell me what you think so far about this chapter. Your opinions mean a lot to me.  &lt;3</p>
<p>What do you think about the Danny and Bill friendship? :o</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>